Finding A Cluck
by Sissel's a Cute Bad-aft
Summary: Dream one-shot with Kickin' Hawk. Rated T for reasons.


Again, I own NOTHING! Ben 10 and all of his aliens belong to their rightful owners, NOT me! Forgive me if I get anything wrong!

Good grief, it was an ugly looking day for me and I had to drive a couple of things over to my grandparent's house for a garage sale. Their house is only a few miles away, but most of the roads I have to take to get there are poor. I slept in knowing that I had plenty of time on my hands. Here's how the dream went:

I was driving to my grandparent's house with the things that were meant to be in the garage sale. When I got there however, I was quite confused. Granny was crying and one of my uncles was consoling her, but he had a huge scratch on his arm. I asked Granny what happened and she told me that Gramps was attacked by someone and one of my other uncles drove him to the hospital. Needless to say, I was pissed. Nobody hurts my family and gets away with it! I then started asking questions and piecing together what happened. Apparently Gramps was getting ready to shoot a cow he was going to cut up (He's been a butcher for years) and was attacked from behind. Luckily the attacker fled when Granny showed up and called the police.

It was going to take a while for the cops to show up since they live in the country, so that gave me more than enough time to look for the culprit. After borrowing Gramps' ATV and heading out in my grandparent's farm, I looked high and low for the attacker. I knew whoever it was had muscle since Gramps is no pushover, and there weren't many places left to search. I decided to go to the A frame cabin on the edge of my grandparent's property. There were fresh tracks of what I thought were from a big chicken, but I could have been wrong. I got off the ATV and headed toward the cabin, cautiously opening the door. What I saw inside left me slack jawed.

A giant humanoid chicken was sitting on the couch and looking at me. He had some sort of brace on his chest, ones on his legs and forearms; he had a Mohawk, a mask over his eyes, and some rather sharp looking talons. The worst thing about it was the blood I saw on his hands, that's when I knew I found the culprit.

"You're the one who hurt my Gramps, aren't you?!" I hissed, glaring daggers at him.

"That old guy's your grandpa? … Look sweet cheeks, I didn't mean to hurt him that much. He was going to shoot that cow after all!" He replied with a frown.

"He's a butcher you overgrown chicken!" I snapped at him.

He only frowned more and walked up to me, actually scaring me now. I backed into a wall and turned away, knowing I pissed off this guy so much he might hurt me. I only felt something soft under my chin and saw said humanoid chicken holding a feather underneath my chin.

"I never did catch your name babe. Care to tell me?" He asked, tickling me with the feather.

"I-it's Hisoka," I giggled softly, but stopped when I remembered what this guy did to Gramps.

He pulled the feather away and introduced himself as Kickin' Hawk. I was still angry at him even though he was apologizing over and over again.

"Ya better hope 'n pray that my Gramps makes a full recovery or else I'm pluckin' your feathers!" I growled, baring my teeth.

"Oh really? You and what army sweet cheeks?" Kickin' Hawk smirked.

That only pissed me off more and before I could stop myself I slapped him. Hard. He was only surprised for a few moments and looked at me before snatching my wrists in one of his hands.

"Babe, as much as I like a woman with spunk, I have to leave now. I refused to be captured after all," He smiled as he let me go, heading for the door.

I scowled and grabbed his arm, trying to stop him. He only brought me closer to him and kissed my cheek before running off into the woods.

"That. No. Good. Son. Of. A. GLITCH!" I half shrieked as I hopped on the ATV and tried to chase after Kickin' Hawk.

I wasn't that lucky and couldn't find him, heading back to my family with a frown. The police finally arrived, but they didn't question me as I got into my Jeep and drove back home. That's when things turned white and I awoke from the dream. Sighing, I checked the clock and went to get breakfast. I don't know which guy I hated more, NRG or Kickin' Hawk. I didn't want to see both of them anytime soon and was praying I wouldn't.


End file.
